Clint Clobber
Clint Clobber is one of the nicknames (another is The Fat Man) given to Tom's otherwise unnamed owner in the Gene Deitch era of the original shorts (1960-1962). The reason he is nicknamed as such is due to having a similar appearance to Deitch's Terry Toons character of the same name, except less fat. To date, he only appeared in three shorts, which were "Down and Outing", "High Steaks", and "Sorry Safari" before being phased out from existence. Portrayal Unlike the real Clint, who was a grumpy but ultimately nice person, the owner is portrayed as very two-faced. When things are going smoothly and nothing happens to ruin it, he'll be calm and all smiles, but if something goes wrong whether through Tom or some other force, he'll instantly become a raging and hateful man who will instantly blame or take his anger out on Tom even if it isn't his fault. This shows that Clint has severe anger issues. Furthermore, he seems to enjoy the pain he puts Tom through; for instance, in "High Steaks" when he shoved an entire bottle of carbonated soda into Tom and forced all the contents into his body, he wears a sharp toothed grin while doing this. All of this is most likely done due to Czechoslovakians (the cartoons were made by a Czechoslovakian studio) doing these practices on animals/pets in real life at the time they were made. Reception to the character Naturally, the character was met with negative reaction from fans, critics, and the general public. His treatment of Tom has resulted in accusations of animal abuse towards the staff (despite that already being true, they weren't aware of that). As a result, the character was quickly dropped and never appeared in any Tom and Jerry media again. Even today, the character remains controversial. The three shorts he appeared in are widely considered among the worst in not just the already divisive Deitch era, but the whole series as well. In fanon While only rarely brought up in the fanon, he has been the subject of a couple of fanfics that showcase him getting his just desserts for his abuse towards Tom. Appearance He is an overweight, average height, middle-aged, bald white man. Personality He has very severe anger issues and is repeatedly violent towards Tom for his mistakes. There is some debate as to whether this is the true Clint Clobber as the real Clint would never be an animal abuser, he was just a put-upon grouch. He is, by far, the most evil of all Tom's owners. Biography He also often ties Tom up in order to keep him out of trouble. He often smiles maliciously after punishing Tom. When he doesn't have problems, he acts as a normal person and looks happy. He often sings tunes for himself when he is calm and happy. He played different roles in the shorts he appeared in as a fisherman in Down and Outing, as a chef in High Steaks, and as a hunter in Sorry Safari. After Sorry Safari, he was consequently dropped from the series. He was later replaced by a thin female owner on Buddies Thicker Than Water. Trivia *Just like Spike the Bulldog, he has very severe anger issues and is repeatedly violent towards Tom for his actions. *There is some debate as to whether this is the genuine Clint Clobber as the original Clint would never be an outright animal abuser; he was just a put-upon grouch. *He's most likely the most violent and hated character on Tom and Jerry. Gallery Clint Cobber-04.jpg Clint Cobber-06.jpg Clint Cobber-07.jpg Clint Cobber-01.jpg Ayumu tom and jerry t g d y title card by ayumuj-d96061e.jpg Guy by spongekid1999-d9u2fvt.png.jpg Jerry, Tom and Tom's Owner.jpg Down-and-outing.jpg Tom and Tom's Owner.jpg Untitled.png X1080-1JE.jpg Sorry-safari-c2a9-mgm.jpg Screenshot-400.jpg 526x297-0Vd.jpg X240-he-.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Male Characters